You made me human
by Travian sez
Summary: Naruto and Gaara, different but still the same. With two histories filled with much grief, will there be room for something more? A dark fairy-tale where everything seems to be in the way of happiness. Part II is up.
1. Chapter 1 : Don't fall asleep

**You made me human**

_Rated: T__ (Might go up…)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

--

This story was meant to be a one-shot, a sweet story about love. But I can't keep my fingers away from things I've finished, I always need to make improvements and I feel this story needs a little more work until I'm satisfied.

Love the new "Reader's traffic"-thing by the way. So to all my fellow Swedes who's been reading: Puss på er; and to you others: lots of love for sticking with the story for so long. This is basically the same content as last time – so start off at Chapter Two for the new storyline, ok? :)

--

**Chapter One:**** Don't fall asleep**

Subaku no Gaara was sitting in his office in Suna staring at the horizon with green, impaling eyes. Some people would call the sunset beautiful, but it just made him depressed. He had to witness the procedure alone every night, watching over his village. His eyes hurt, his body was cold, tired and always in pain because of the sand-armor. Staying constantly awake for almost twenty years is really doing some serious damage to the body.

He closed his eyes. Let his body become limp. He moved his hand over his forehead, feeling the scared surface of the tattooed kanji meaning love. Above all things love was something completely illogical, something he had never been able to understand. He had never been loved. Instead he had always claimed to love only himself, trying to make up for the missing part in his soul. No one else had mattered to him. Then Uzumaki Naruto came into the picture and changed everything. A stupid, blond Konoha-shinobi was claiming that loving only yourself was wrong. True strength came from loving others and doing everything to protect them, which he proved by defeating Gaara and Shukaku.

Dwelling too much over that matter just gave him headache. Complicated things always did. He liked to keep it simple and logical, not interacting in things that made no sense. Therefore had decided long ago to never set a foot in Konoha again, Naruto was just too much to be dealing with.

He sunk deeper down into his chair, resting his head on the elbow. How he longed for sleep, just one night of drifting into visions instead of watching the bitter reality.

'If you're so tired, you can fall asleep you know. I promise I will behave' Shukaku smirked innocently inside his mind. Gaara shrugged the demon of and continued to watch the sky.

--

Yesterday he had received the regular invitation for the chuunin-exam; unfortunately it was taking place in Konoha. With regret he had realized it was not acceptable to decline, many strong genins from Suna was participating and counting on the Kazekage to support them.

Uncomfortable he had scribbled down a quick reply, neatly folded it into a folder and was about to seal the letter when he felt someone's presence outside the door. The sand against his skin twitched unpleasantly before he realized it was just Kankuro.

"Hey Gaara!" Kankuro greeted his brother, barging inside the office still in his pajamas. Kankuro was always doing that in the mornings. At the beginning he was just trying to upset his perfectionist-brother, the realized it was much more comfortable with a PJ then wearing his catsuit so he let it become a habit.

"Hmph" was all Gaara said before turning his attention back towards seal the letter. This was too early in the morning for listening to Kankuro's stories about his latest intercourse.

"Well you're social as usual. Temari says hi and wonders if you want some dinner" Kankuro fell back into Gaara's sofa, putting his feet on the coffee table. Gaara just raised a non-existing eyebrow at Kankuro's always-disrespectable behavior before replying between gritted teeth:

"I received an invitation for the annual chuunin-exam yesterday, I think I ought to travel tonight and help with the preparations…-"

"I didn't think you were going because it's in Konoha. You hate that place" Kankuro was always quick to point things out, constantly testing Gaara's patience.

"I don't hate it"

"Then how come you avoid it?"

"Because"

"…of Naruto?" Kankuro finished, a smirk on his face. Gaara quickly turned down over his paperwork, not particularly in the mood of psycho-analysis of his mind. Kankuro knew he had hit a sour spot and didn't push him further, but rather changed the subject awkwardly.

"Well, then I will inform Temari about the change of plans, because of course we're going with you. Can't let you have all the fun".

"Whatever" Gaara calmly replied and gestured for Kankuro to leave the room. He had to point several times for his brother to understand the wink while wearing a completely emotionless face that clearly stated 'I don't care about anything'.

When Kankuro finally got out, the façade dropped and Gaara felt unbelievably anxious.

--

The Anbu had escorted them to their temporary living quarters inside the Hokage-complex and picked out two very richly detailed, separate rooms. Gaara and Kankuro were directed to the largest one where last mentioned brother fell asleep in a matter of minutes, exhausted from the journey. Gaara sat down in a chair near the window, predicting he needed to be calmed down by the sight of the familiar moon. To actually be in Konoha was far worse than he had ever imagined. There was just a matter of hours before sunrise and the meeting with the Hokage. That made his stomach twist and turn of regret.

He wanted to make an escape from Konoha; dealing with these strange weaknesses in his mind was just unnecessary. If there was a way to avoid pain, do it. And tomorrow he certainly didn't want to meet the person who had complicated his life and imprinted strange thoughts in his head. Naruto…

--

Gaara's eyes met the Hokage's and he was slightly taken back by his somewhat changed appearance. The Hokage wore the traditional Hokage-robe but his hat was discarded into a sofa. Without his hat and his long, blonde hair pulled back Gaara could see the delicate features of his face - especially the piercing blue eyes that had always made him uncomfortable. They didn't spoke to each other for several minutes, not finding any suitable words to say. Was there anything to say?

"I have tried to contact you for some time, Kazekage"

"I know" Gaara answered truthfully and broke away from the angry, blue eyes staring at him. Both of them were silent again. He heard the Hokage fumble after something in a drawer.

"Found it!" he said cheerfully. Gaara turned his head to look at the Hokage holding a bottle filled with clear substance.

"What's that?" he asked skeptically.

"Let's have a drink to celebrate your arrival" the Hokage fished up two small cups and poured the sake into them. He signed for Gaara to get one of them while he grabbed the other one. They raised their cups into a cheer.

"This one is for you coming back" the Hokage cheered and swallowed the sake. Gaara followed his example. The sake was quiet strong and made him make an expression of horror. The Hokage grinned and started to laugh. Nothing in this situation was especially funny. Then Gaara remembered, this was after all Naruto…

--

"Hey Naruto watch the desk-" Gaara began, but it was too late - the Hokage had already clumsily stumbled over the desk. Naruto moaned of pain, tried to free himself from the desk but only managed to push down all paperwork to the floor.

"Oh shit" Naruto fell down on the floor, trying to pick the papers up. Gaara continued to drink his sake in amusement.

"I didn't mean to get drruunk ya know. I haven't eaten well the past week, too much work to do. Guess this was a little too much-" Naruto abandoned the papers, it was useless trying to pick anything up in a drunken state. He wiggled over to the couch where Gaara was sitting. He concentrated really hard and managed to sit down without falling down on the floor.

"You really need to take it easy" Gaara stated while putting down his cup.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I ought to handle more; both ero-sennin and Tsunade have forced me to drink this poison numerous times…" At the mention of Tsunade Naruto looked down at his feet, suddenly very sober and sad. He was almost on the verge of crying, Gaara could hear him sniff a couple of times.

"But no, this is a happy moment. You finally decided to come see me, thank you" Naruto cracked up in his big, warm smile. All of his sadness was stripped; there was only this cracked surface of his former self, left.

--

Naruto and me ended up talking for hours. Or rather, Naruto did the talking and I answered him with short 'yes' or 'no'. Naturally we both avoided the subjects of Tsunade and why I had avoided Konoha, since bringing those up just caused an uncomfortable silence.

Sometime between when Naruto first sat down in the sofa and now we were discretely moving closer each other, almost naturally. I had no idea if me and Naruto was doing it on purpose, if this was something bodies did when being close to someone they liked.

Like when I had tried to show him the correct way of bowing, our hands and torsos connecting and skin burning under the accidental touch. I distinctively pulled his away, what if this was a fever - this heat radiating from within – and I were to accidently infect him? And somewhere in my trail of thoughts Naruto suddenly asked me a question I hadn't even considered.

"So that Matsuri-girl have the hots for you?" Naruto smiled and folded his hands in his lap. My shinobi-instincts told me that was a sign of nervousness, but he clearly wasn't nervous if he smiled and sounded genuine?

"What?" My puzzled mind must have reflected in my face because Naruto suddenly opened his mouth and curiously pointed at my face.

"You made an face-expression!"

"It's human" I replied coolly.

"Yeah well, yeah. But you never do that, your face is always kinda' blank. It's hard to figure out what you're thinking" Naruto was looking at me perplexed, studying my face intensely. It was very uncomfortable. My skin felt hot, and I was sure that if my layer of sand weren't protecting me – it would be a shade of pink. Why was it so hot in here? I studied Naruto, but he didn't look bothered.

"And why do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"So I know my company doesn't bore you to death!" Naruto replied with his huge smile, all the warmth directed at me.

"You don't" My body was itching, not acting normal. I closed my eyes and imagined a cold shower.

He was staring at me with such intensity I had to turn my eyes down and stare at my cup of sake. I hadn't drunk much, the clear substance mocking me. I turned my gaze back at him and wanted to ask him if sake always tasted so badly when a loud bang came from outside, Naruto flew up from his seat, bending over me to get a clear view outside the window.

"Sorry" he said, climbing over my legs hurting my thighs with his sharp elbows. He had never and never would be graceful.

"What is it?" I asked him, feeling an urge to angrily push him down at the ground. But my arms weren't obeying, they told me to do other things. They wanted to touch and feel, caress and stroke the little, visible stripe of skin between his Hokage-robe and hair.

"I don't know. Nothing serious I imagine. There's no intruder, otherwise my office would be crowded" Naruto's eyes left the window and he sat down beside me again, pouring himself a cup of sake, "but there's just you and me here so-"Naruto shut his mouth and stared at me for a moment before grabbing his cup of sake.

He slowly put the cup to his lips… opening the mouth… his tongue touched the edge of the cup… slowly he began to let the liquid pour into his mouth. I stared at him, at the thing he did. I had never had an urge to replace myself with the cup before, but now the cravings of it made me breath heavy.

"This is nice" Naruto smiled and continued to drink.

"Uhm, uh" the words didn't come out as I expected; they got stuck in my throat. All I could do was breathing. Naruto looked at with curiosity. It just made me even more nervous and unsure about what I was doing. I grabbed my cup of sake and emptied it; in the haste I refilled the cup only to empty it again one minute later.

"Gaara what's the problem?" Naruto put down his cup and came closer. I held onto my cup even harder, afraid of doing something stupid otherwise. When I wasn't answering him, he immediately drew closer.

"Why do you do this?" I whispered to him when he gently took my cup away and put it on the table.

"Does what?" he was an inch from my face. I wasn't sure what I meant. I was feeling weak and dizzy, his presence so close to me was overwhelming. I stared at his face, the beautiful features so full of life unlike my own. Those honest blue eyes, crying for me when I had died. I stared at his hands, the hands healing me and helping me back to life.

_The first thing I'd seen when I woke up from the dead: blue eyes._

"Hey- what are you –" was the only thing I managed to say before it happened. Naruto leaned over me and parted his lips, testing me for permission. In this moment I think my body made the biggest betrayal of its life because it also parted its lips and closed my eyes.

It felt warm, soft and made my heart throb and probably skip a few beats. Naruto moaned and let his tongue enter. He tasted like ramen.

When hands began to wander over my body I pulled away reluctantly. I didn't want to drop my guard, to feel defenseless. But Naruto silenced me efficiently with soft kisses and whispering it was okay. For some reason I leaned back into his sofa and visible relaxed while I felt hands slowly moving to open up my robe.

"Since that day…" Naruto told me and fumbled with the buttons of my robe, "when you almost died and then woke up before my eyes…" he stopped and looked at me. I was shivering, not from any could but from being defenseless. I didn't know what I wanted and my heart hurt when I tried to think. It hurt too much, and I turned away avoiding the kisses.

"I'm not sure-" I begun. I stared at the blonde in front of me, the purest heart I've ever come across. He released his grip on my clothes and gave me a sad smile. Then he licked his lips and looked away.

"I will always do anything for you" he told me. Voice on the verge of crying. I wanted to tell him I was hurt, something strange going on in my chest but the words never came out.

_"A wound of the heart is difficult from a flesh wound. There are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal. But there is one thing that can heal a wound in the heart. It's a troublesome medicine and you can only receive it from another person.  
"What? How can I heal this...?"  
"The thing that can heal a wound in the heart is... __love__"_

"Naruto" I cried, a tear falling from my cheek. Surprised I whipped it away and stared at it on the back of my hand. Wet.

"What? What is it? …Gaara?" Naruto looked mortified. I knew he was thinking this was his fault.

"I…" I began while more tears kept flooding my eyes. I blinked and tried to whipe them away. Naruto hurried to my side and let his hand touch my shoulder. I grabbed it and buried my head in it. I pulled at him and was caught in an embrace. I buried myself into his robes, whispering his name to myself. He patted me on the back, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"My chest hurts… And I don't know why I'm crying" I told him honestly and untangled myself from his arms.

--

Gaara's eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I was holding his smaller, naked body against my partly dressed chest. The sun was letting its warmth down into my face, really fitting because I felt really happy for the first time since Tsunade left.

First my parents, then Sasuke, then almost Gaara, then Jiraya, then Tsunade…

Gaara's presence was so intense; his stare could make me - and anyone else who felt brave enough to stare him in the eyes - feel worthless. He had long time ago declared me an enemy, told me I was stupid and trying to ignore me. He didn't want to hear about what he had missed, what he turned away from.

When I finally made his blood float, he understood that he wasn't unbeatable.

When I told him I wasn't going to kill him, he understood that there was kindness.

When I came to his aid when his pupil went missing, he understood I cared.

When I saved him from the Akatsuki, he understood that he was precious.

When I cried for him and helped bring him back to life, he understood his own feelings and hid.

Gaara was here, now lying peaceful in my arms, defenseless. He let me kiss and touch him, displaying trust and affection. I smiled and pulled him even closer, kissing him over and over again.

I kissed Gaara one last time before gently poking him into conscious. He opened one eye, staring at me with those green eyes. Before this event I had always thought his eyes was creeping me out, they were completely empty – not displaying a single emotion. But when he looked at me now, there was a single tear in his eye witnessing of pain, sadness, loneliness and suffering. With just that stare he told me more than words could. He wanted to stay in my life; I wanted him to be here.

--


	2. Chapter 2: The council's request

**Chapter Four: The council's demand**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_A/N: See bottom._

* * *

"I think it's good that you're spending a lot of time in Konoha" Kankuro told him cheerfully.

Gaara sighed and didn't bother to meet the gaze, just continued sorting and signing papers spread across his desk. He knew Kankuro wasn't happy for him, maybe in some length – but that was hardly mentionable - he was happy for the fact that he could spend some time with the overall more attracting females in Konoha. Once he had tried describing for his brother that he could even demonstrate his puppet-skills once in a while (and then Kankuro had smirked and flashing his nimble fingers in the air). Gaara had let his sand swirl around Kankuro's wrist, which made him immediately cancel his plans on revealing his secrets in detail

"Temari and I thought about making a trip next week, and since the council's proposal still stands we thought you might be interested in joining us" Kankuro continued more lazily. Gaara only listened with one ear, trying to read a report from the latest academy-examination.

"This Kazuki seems interesting" Gaara said absently-minded staring at a photo of a young genin with black hair cut short and eye-brows that needed a serious trim. The boy had graduated with poor skills in everything but taijutsu, and brought back memories from Gaara's own chuunin-exam against Rock Lee. That was the only time he had felt completely useless, not being able to rely on his ninjutsu at all.

Since the Hokage's visit things had drastically begun to change in the Kazekage's life. He often visited Konoha claiming it was important to maintain a good relation with their greatest ally. The visit usually lasted for a weak, and during that time the Kazekage didn't want to be disturbed with other than very important news from his siblings.

"He reminds me a lot of that spandex-freak from Chuunin-exam" Kankuro replied as if had read Gaara's mind, "I could supervise his training when I get back from Konoha, see if he's something. Are you sure you're not interested? It might be good to start preparing; the council usually gets its will"

"What will?" Gaara finally acknowledged him, locking his tired eyes on his brother. Kankuro twitched a little in annoyance. Gaara was always too tired and too worked up to read through the council-reports. He usually left it for Temari who always read documents down to the last dot.

"Didn't Temari tell you?"

"No" Gaara replied looking perplexed.

"With the upcoming wedding between our villages the council thought about you" Kankuro fumbled with the arm of his shirt, pausing before continuing "They think it's time you get married".

A grave silence fell in the room. Gaara didn't sign or sort paper, just fell back into his chair in seemingly deep in thought. Kankuro just nervously tried to convince him that a wife didn't really have to change his life (they would only seeing each other in the evenings to eat dinner and such and having someone to talk to about everything was nice wasn't it?)

"The sex is really good too" Kankuro added as a final plead.

Gaara looked plainly disgusted but Kankuro reminded him sex was a part of life and added that he felt sorry for his wife on their wedding night. Once again he smirked and offered to teach Gaara a few tricks how to make woman shiver of pleasure. But he didn't get a reply, Gaara didn't even lecture him. He just gave a stare that said more than a thousand words.

"I know you don't want too. But this is a great chance for Suna and Konoha to bond for real-"

"I know" Gaara interrupted and looked away, mumbling almost non-coherent, "but what about love?"

For the first time in his life, Kankuro was at loss for words. He didn't know a thing about love. When it came to sex, he was a master – but love was as alien as a life where he weren't required to kill for a living. Now his sister was getting married, Gaara talked about love when marriage was mentioned but him?

When it all came down to it, he was the most inexperienced of them all.

* * *

When Naruto worked, he was always less effective than Tsunade had ever been. He didn't drink sake during office-hours or performing surgeries at the hospital, but his days still managed to disappear in lightning-speed. Sasuke had always sighed and tried to tell him that he didn't have time to train with Konohamaru, attending lots of meetings with the Kazekage, performing the most dangerous S-ranked missions himself and visiting Kakashi or Iruka for Raamen every day.

"There's no point to work if I don't eat, train the next Hokage, help the villagers by eliminating dangerous threats or maintaining our relations with the other villages" Naruto always told him with a huge smile, ignoring the piles of papers on his desk to visit the Raamen shop. Shizune had recently retired claiming that she didn't have the nerves to put up with Naruto's irresponsible behavior, and that had left the job as the Hokage's personal assistant free.

It had been estimated that a third of the village applied for the post and Naruto had patiently spoken to them all, even though his choice was made in the second Shizune quit. The one he had a special bond with, the one who he trusted with his life and the only one who could make him lift a finger in order to sign papers. Sasuke.

--

Sasuke knew what days he should avoid disturbing Naruto, but sometimes he had to break the promise. It had never really hurt him inside to see people cry, in his Anbu-training he was taught never to display emotions but, when stumbled upon a pale and depressed Naruto with face and eyes red and swollen from tears – he tried to give all the sympathy he could estimate. In his way of course.

"It's five years today, Sasuke" Naruto had whispered when Sasuke snuck inside the office. For the noisiest ninja in history, it was a wonder that Naruto could hear tiny sounds. But he had a monster-fox living inside; maybe it was of some use after all.

Sasuke had patted his back, and although Naruto appreciated it, he was always awkwardly uncomfortable whenever Sasuke tried to sooth him. It just made him feel even worse if he were being

pitied. But Sasuke always kept doing it, ignoring the silent protests. After a while he gave up his protests and started to little by little loose up his pride in being comforted. These days Sasuke could manage to stop his tears, for a little while anyway.

"It might be a bad time to bring this up now, but…" Sasuke whipped away a stray tear from Naruto's cheek, "the Kazekage and his family has asked for an urgent visit".

Sasuke felt Naruto tense and pull away, breathe a little and then smile.

"Of course, they're always welcome" he replied and couldn't help but wonder why Gaara always could read his mind. When he needed comfort the most, he always received a notice that he was on his way. They didn't even send letters, the primary reason because it would be bad if anyone found out; but also because Gaara refused.

"You have changed me enough, I don't want to risk being remembered as the Kazekage who wrote poetic love-letters" he had admitted reluctantly when Naruto had pressed him for the reason. According to Temari, Gaara supposedly had a talent for writing it, but that was something he wanted to take with him to the grave. But it didn't keep Naruto from snickering and offering Gaara a course in poetry with Gai-sensei.

When Naruto trailed off into one of his most fond memories with the Kazekage, Sasuke discreetly bowed (Naruto had told him strictly not to, but Sasuke had always insisted that others would find it strange if he didn't show proper respect to his leader) and Naruto frowned when Sasuke smoothly was on his way to exit through the window.

"Teme, I swear that you will become just like Kakashi-sensei in a few years. Maybe I should give you porn for your birthday"

Sasuke smirked and turned on his heal.

"Dobe, you don't even know when my birthday is"

Naruto scratched his head and frowned. Sasuke was right after all, he had forgotten when Sasuke's birthday was.

* * *

Konoha felt like home. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were always welcomed with open arms and escorted to the finest rooms in the Hokage building. The Hokage always saw that they got the greatest service possible and since the Chuunin-exam and cooroporation missions over the year they all knew most shinobis their age and they didn't miss the chance to have parties in their honor. Sometimes it felt almost embarrasing to get so much attention, but Naruto just smiled and told them Konoha saw them as their own.And since the marrige between the Sabaku- and Nara family it brought them even closer.

Gaara always felt it strange to love a place this much with no sand. Did this mean that he loved something above his sand? Above himself? Did he love something at all? Did he love Naruto. Although questions gave him headache he kept debating in it his head (and tried to ignore Kankuro's sighing) until they reached the main gate of Konoha , where a small group had gathered to meet them. He searched with his eyes, but there was no blonde mop of hair amongst it. Was this supposed to mean Naruto weren't there?

"Temari!" As soon as they had entered the village, Yoshino Nara greeted Temari with open arms. Temari smiled and returned the gesture with even more effort. Behind her, Gaara and Kankuro could spot Shikamaru leaning against a pole with his hands in his pockets. Even in the distance they could see him roll his eyes and mutter 'woman' while Temari and his mother engaged in a loud discussion about the latest news.

"But Temari dear, I'm so happy to see you and we have a lot to talk about before the wedding but I must greet your family" Yoshino smiled and turned to the brothers who were glancing nervously around. They had always agreed on that his particular new addition to the family was too intense, too happy and too caring for their taste – but an excellent mother-in-law for Temari. They had very much in common, like keeping their husband (or soon to be) in a tight leach, forcing them to

"Kankuro dear, how nice to see you" Yoshino chipped and caught him in a warm embrace. Kankuro smiled nervously and replied with equal words. Yoshino reminded him that he didn't need to act so formal, they were after all soon family.

When Yoshino turned to Gaara she seemed to have an inner debate for a while before she decided to try her luck and embrace him as well. He was really caught off-guard and the cork on his gourd popped. Yoshinojust laughed, not frightened at all. Both Temari and Kankuro paled, starring at the sight of the greatest Kazekage of all time struggling on not hurting a woman hugging him. The scene was ironic indeed.

"Mom!" Shikamaru yelled and stepped forward into the expanding group of people at the front gates, "stop embarrassing yourself" he coolly reminded her and pulled her arms out of reach from Gaara. She gave him an angry look but silenced when her husband also put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Shikamaru added in Gaara's direction, "she's just glad to see you".

His mother seemed to want to add something to her defence, but Shikamaru silenced her with another glare. She snorted and whispered something to Temari who gave her a look of understanding. Kankuro guessed it was something along the lines 'If you were family, members should treat each other equally'. But it seemed Yoshino avoided the fact that Gaara was wide known for disliking physical touch.

After the presentations and formal chatting, Temari grabbed Shikamaru and retreated. He didn't protest, just looked mildly annoyed at the fact that he was forced to walk fast. But when Temari's hand discreetly moved into his flak jacket, he visibly moved a lot faster. They could all see his surprised expression and vague wave of goodbye when he disappeared around the corner.

"Probably on their way to the bed-chamber" Kankuro snickered.

"Shikamaru is a gentleman, he wouldn't do something like that" Yoshino had countered and snorted again, causing Kankuro to laugh and shake his head. It might have triggered Yoshino's urge to prove her son's intentions, because she disappeared in the same direction a couple of minutes after shaking his head in defiance.

"The Hokage said you should meet him immediately. He's in his office" came a dull voice from behind them when Gaara had bent down to his cork. They turned around and found Sasuke in his Anbu-uniform bowing respectfully. Gaara placed the cork back in the gourd and turned to Kankuro. They nodded in agreement before Gaara thanked him and disappeared in a swirl of sand leaving Kankuro alone by the gates.

"You can take my things to the in, I don't like staying in the Hokage-mansion. Temari would probably want her things at the Nara-mansion and Gaara's staying in the royal suit" Kankuro pointed at the different baggage as he spoke. He casually waved when strolling off in the direction of the nearest bar, desperatly needing sake to make the image of Yoshino's annoying voice go away.

Sasuke had to bit back a nasty comment about Kankuro's weight before he reluctantly grabbed the things and started carrying. Royalties had always pissed him off.

* * *

**A/N**

Kazuki means "first of the new generation" or "shining one"

I'm back :) the story is going to be longer since all you sweet people left me great reviews. Our dear red-head has opened up too much, the council know sees him as ready for marriage. Now both Naruto and Gaara will have to wrestle with new problems.

This story will center around:

- Friendship vs. Love (which is most important?)

- Kankuro's quest to find love

- Temari's wedding

- Gaara's wedding

- Introducing Kazuki who will play a major role later on

- Lots of revealing and twists to the plot, you're gonna crave the next chapters

Also I'm looking for a beta-reader; there are some typos and grammatical errors which the story can be without. And do tell me if there's anything wrong in the Naruto-universe and I will gladly edit. Also, be good to me and leave a review, I promise to respond to them all.

**Naruto Anime Spoiler:**

Did you see the latest intro on the anime? Shirtless Sasuke! Fan service! Hope it's not as crappy as the previous Naruto-movies. Anyone seen it yet? But if you spoil, I am going to delete this fiction.

But from one thing to another, I actually like the fillers right now, they're not as childish as the rest of them. Best since the Gaara-arc just before time skip, don't you agree? Sora's life is kind of interesting with his father, kyuubi and all. Also, Azuma plays a major role :) I like Azuma, he smokes. Smokers attract smokers, as they say.

_See you next time (hopefully next week) Love 3_


End file.
